Son of Hades
by stevejinksy
Summary: There's a new guy at Camp Half-blood and he's dangerous. ... Really dangerous. Buried deep in his mind is a secret that not even he knows, but everyone else does. Read and find out what will happen to this mysterious boy and how he falls in love with a girl that's forbidden.


Ch. 1 - Son of Hades

New guy in a new school. Same old, same old. But something was very different about this one. Grover was standing behind a locker, peeking out. The boy had black skinny jeans, gray converse, and a Green Day t-shirt.

His black hair hid his face so Grover couldn't tell what color his eyes were. Instantly he felt a vibe from this boy. _Hades_. Grover smiled to himself. Of course he would be a child of Hades.

Grover got pushed by a horde of students and he stumbled into the middle of the hallway, right into the boy. "Watch it, hoe!" The boy pushed him and pulled the bag higher on his shoulder, looking very annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you." Grover apologized, checking to see if he hurt the boy. The boy started to walk off and called over his shoulder, "Whatever, it's ok!" Then he left Grover standing there, in the middle of the hallway, looking very scared.

Grover walked to his first class, and sat in his usual seat. The bell rang, and Ms. Jones started droning on when a knock came at the door. The principal came in dragging the new boy. "I caught _this _one," She shot a venomous look at him, "roaming the halls and not going to class."

"Let go of me!" The boy pulled out of the woman's grip and sat in an empty seat. "It's ok. I'll take care of it." Ms. Jones shot a confused look at the strange boy and the principal walked out of the classroom.

"Well, what's your name?" Ms. Jones asked, and the boy crossed his arms. "Christian." He muttered, and the she beamed. "That's a nice name. Where did you move from?"

"California. Can you stop asking questions now?" He stared at the floor, not meeting her eyes. She nodded and resumed class. Christian laid his head on the desk and went to sleep. Grover watched all this with a fascinated look.

The bell rang and Grover walked out of the classroom, Christian right in front of him. He had the next class with him too and Christian fell asleep again, snoring loudly. As soon as the teacher started talking, the window smashed.

Everyone screamed as a woman came through the window, stepping on glass with her bare feet. She had a slim-fitting black dress on, and her hair was pinned up by flowers. "Persephone." Grover whispered, as the woman picked at hangnail, looking bored.

"Which one of you is Christian?" She chimed in a musical voice and everyone pointed at the boy in the back, snoring loudly. Persephone started walking to Christian but Grover stepped in her way.

"I think you should go back to hell." Grover narrowed his eyes at her and she held her head high. "Satyr, I think you should get out of my way." She tried to push past him, but he held his ground. Christian was still sleeping soundly.

"Persephone, I don't know why you want the boy, but it's not worth your time. You should just leave now." Grover crossed his arms, and Persephone smirked. "You have no idea what's going to happen, do you, satyr? That boy will start a war greater than any man or god has ever known, and it's just a matter of time. Now _let me past_."

Christian let out a huge snore and Grover turned around to look at him, then he whipped his head around to stare at Persephone. "Not today." Persephone narrowed her eyes at him and then snapped her fingers. Grinning skeletons began slithering from the walls, looking down at Grover with hunger in their eyes. "Fresh blood." They hissed.

Persephone smirked up at them while Grover backed up. "P- Persephone?" He gasped when a skeleton jumped down and landed in front of him. "Why do you want this?" Grover asked and Persephone snapped her fingers again. The skeleton backed off and Persephone was in front of Grover now.

She grabbed his face and pulled him closer, then whispered in his ear, "I want to be _free_. Hades is controlling. I want away from that damned place and this is the only way." She backed up, laughing, as the skeleton began stalking towards him again.

"Christian!" He shouted and the boy opened his eyes and jumped. "What the hell is happening?!" Christian screamed as a skeleton landed in front of him. Grover turned around to look at him. "Christian, I need you to tell them to stop." Christian shook his head, too afraid to speak.

The skeleton was getting closer. "Christian, call them off." Grover was pleading with him now. Persephone was smirking as Christian shook his head again. "How am I supposed to tell them to stop? They're not going to listen to me!" Grover put his hands on Christian's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

"You're a child of Hades. _They will listen to you_." Christian closed his eyes and then opened them suddenly. His eyes were blood red. "Stop." He commanded and the skeletons burst apart in a cloud of dust. Persephone screamed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Then all was silent.

"What just happened?" Christian was panting heavily, staring at Grover with a look of awe. The teacher was screaming something about an intruder, and Grover knew that the rest of the students saw nothing of the skeletons or Persephone. That was a good thing about the Mist.

"Come on, we have to go!" Grover grabbed Christian's arm and pulled him out of the classroom and into the hallway. Grover walked fast, looking around nervously. "What the hell was that?!" Christian shouted and Grover put a hand over his mouth. "Shh, come on. We have to go." They turned dow another hallway when suddenly Christian stopped.

"Come on!" Grover tugged on Christian's arm but Christian didn't move. "You said I'm a child of Hades. What does that mean?" Christian asked and Grover sighed. He didn't have time for this. "That means that you are a child of Hades. So now can we go? I'll explain everything later."

Christian nodded and they resumed their fast pace. They got outside with the sun shining brightly. They averted their eyes and Grover squinted. "Damn him." Grover cursed and looked anywhere but at the sun. "Who?" Christian asked and Grover muttered, "Stupid Apollo." Grover whistled and a car drove up and parked next to the sidewalk.

A boy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin jumped out of the car and stalked towards them. His Hollister shirt and blue jeans were a tip-off that this boy was popular. He stopped in front of them, looking bored.

"You called me, Grover?" He smiled and even though Christian was a guy, he was suddenly attracted to this boy. Grover gulped and nodded. "Yes, master Apollo. Um, we need to get to Camp Half-Blood." Apollo flashed his dazzling smile again and nodded his head toward the car.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" They hopped into Apollo's golden Lexus and sped off, never looking back.


End file.
